Stargate Atlantis: Shepherd's Watch
by the morrighan
Summary: My version of a season six. This is the eleventh story.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Atlantis: Shepherd's Watch

"Sheppard."

John Sheppard looked over at the sound of Ronon Dex's voice. The two teams had just stepped through the Stargate, flanking out to form a defensive position. The planet was barren and rocky. It was cast in greys and blacks as a weak, distant sun sent filtered grey light through the grey clouds. The air tasted metallic. There wasn't a sound. There wasn't a breeze.

There was nothing.

"Are we early?" John asked, gaze darting all across the boring landscape after checking his watch.

Rodney McKay checked his scanner. "No. I've got a fairly large energy reading of a ship in orbit. Hive. So they're here somewhere. Ground sensors aren't working right." He tapped the side of his scanner, frowning.

John nodded. "Reynolds, set your team to guard the 'Gate. Just like we planned unless I order otherwise."

"Yes sir." Jason Reynolds gestured and the marines stepped into the gray landscape, seemingly disappearing.

"Now what?" Ronon asked. The Satedan had a firm grip on his big gun as he scanned the surrounding terrain, but there was nothing to see but a sea of endless grey.

John walked over to a boulder. He sat. "We wait," he simply stated. His casual stance belied the tension he felt, even as he balanced the P90 on his lap as if it wasn't needed.

"We wait? We wait? Just like sitting ducks? Is that your brilliant plan, then, John? I suppose next you'll want us to go onto the Hive ship and have a beer?" Rodney exclaimed, pacing wildly. His grip on his scanner was so tight the whites of his knuckles were showing. The readings continued to be erratic on the ground and he couldn't get a fixed point on anyone but them.

"No. I'd prefer coffee," John said mildly. "Just relax, Rodney."

"Relax? Relax? How can I possibly relax?" the physicist fumed, pacing round the DHD. It wasn't the fact that he was contemplating committing a murder that had Rodney rattled. It was justified, in his opinion, revenge for what had happened to Jennifer Keller. And it wasn't murder, not really. Todd wasn't human. Todd was a monster, a piece of vermin that had to be put down, as Ronon would have worded it. No, it was the moment of the confrontation when he would see the thing that had killed Jennifer. It was that moment when Rodney had to rein in his anger and his fear and his hatred for the sake of the mission only to release those things to enact the revenge he felt he owed to the late doctor. His almost fiancée.

John shrugged and felt around in his TAC vest. He withdrew a piece of paper, the report that Moira had snowballed for him. He read it carefully, digesting the essentials that she had highlighted for him in a pale purple. He could imagine her doing it with serious concentration, chewing on her lower lip the way she did sometimes and making a soft, soft sound in her throat that affected John in a sensual way. His thoughts turned to that parting kiss of Ann's and it played on his mind until he focused on the words in front of him.

Several seconds passed, feeling like hours to the team. John kept sitting on the boulder, nonchalantly holding his P90 and appearing as if he hadn't a care in the world. Yet his quick gaze was encompassing everything until he resumed reading the report again. Ronon stood as sentinel, still as a stone and keeping his laser focus on the distant greyness. Every muscle was tensed in anticipation of an attack or ambush. In contrast Rodney was a blur, moving round and round the DHD as he muttered under his breath and kept checking his scanner, then checked the 9mm in his other hand to be sure the safety was off, on, off, on until he couldn't tell any more.

"Movement," Ronon noted.

John was instantly on his feet. He stuffed the paper into his pocket, raised his P90. He stepped next to Ronon. "Rodney, don't shoot Todd on sight," he warned. "Let's see what he wants first and get whatever intel we can. Rodney, I'm serious. Don't shoot him yet."

Rodney grunted. His gun aimed as he stood next to his friends. His hand shook slightly but he stilled it. He stared at the grey landscape, the grey sky and the grey stones. Shapes were materializing out of the rising mist, resolving themselves into bipedal figures. Rodney's grip was so tight on the gun his knuckles turned as white as the Wraith that were approaching.

At first they appeared like ghosts in the mist, indistinct and wavering forms of pallid, slender beings. Creatures with long dark coats and long, braided hair that made them resemble extras in a horror film. Creatures with long faces full of teeth and elongated pupils that could slit like a cat's. Creatures that were holding stunners aimed at the three humans. Behind them were burly versions of themselves, muscled Drones with face masks and even larger stunners.

The Wraith had arrived.

They stopped. They parted to reveal their leader who stepped out from the protective circle. Todd stepped a few feet away from his bodyguards. He smiled. He looked much better than the last time John had seen him. Apparently Todd was feeding well and feeding often, not that he had a healthy glow as no Wraith did but he was fitter, fuller and more animated. Instead of the drab prisoner clothing he had been forced to endure he wore Wraith clothing, close-fitting leather and some sparkly accents. He had a new tattoo above his right eye, and it looked familiar to John but he couldn't quite place it. His hands were devoid of weapons. "John Sheppard."

John suppressed a shiver as Todd's oddly musical voice caressed his name as wantonly as a lover might. He took a few steps towards him, ahead of Rodney and Ronon. He scowled, grip momentarily tightening on his P90. "Todd."

"I knew you would come," Todd said, glancing past him. His gaze danced across the two other men, ventured towards the 'Gate where no doubt others were hidden. "Where is Teyla?"

"She didn't make the trip."

"Oh." Todd appeared disappointed. "But you did."

"What do you want?" John asked, trying to ignore the almost fangirly glee in Todd's eyes.

"I should kill you now, you bastard!" Rodney shouted, advancing as he waved his gun in the air. The Wraith's utter arrogance was too much for the physicist. Ronon gripped the other man's shoulder and forcibly hauled him back in place.

Todd eyed the scientist. "Doctor McKay. Oh, of course," he said, as if just remembering some trivial matter and not the doctor he had fed upon and killed before his escape from Atlantis. "Sorry for your loss," Todd sneered.

"You son of a—"

"Rodney! Not yet!" John whirled but Ronon had already removed the gun from Rodney's grasp before he could fire it. All of the stunners were pointed at the physicist now and John knew he had to defuse the situation quickly. He turned back to meet Todd's assessing gaze. "What the hell do you want, Todd?"

"You. Or rather my queen wants you." He smiled suddenly, as if he knew something portentous that John did not, which in fact he did. "She wants your cooperation. As you know we face a new threat to the galaxy, a threat to both your kind and ours."

"Are you proposing an alliance again?" John asked, skeptical but already knowing the answer. What disturbed him more was that look on Todd's face. Like Todd had an ace up his sleeve and would play it when it suited him best. John hated that.

"No way! Never! Not after what he did! No!" Rodney argued, trying to rush but Ronon's grip was like iron.

"Rodney!" John warned. He was regretting his decision to allow the physicist to come along, but he knew that Rodney needed this confrontation. "Is that it?"

"Yes. Only the combined forces of the Wraith and Atlantis can stand against this new enemy."

"Or we could ally with this new enemy and destroy you. All of you," John threatened with a smile.

"You have had contact with them? What do you know about them?"

"Enough," John said, realizing he had his own ace up his sleeve in the form of Moira's report. "For instance…I know why you can't feed on them."

Todd's surprise was evident and genuine. He seemed stunned but quickly recovered. "You know this? Tell me! Now!" he ordered. Suddenly the stun weapons were aimed at John. The Drones were flanking the other Wraith, moving slowly as if to encircle the three men.

The mist was rising and rising and making them appear like phantoms. John shook his head, casually reached his hand up to adjust his earpiece, to tap it twice in quick succession. He transmitted a code that Reynolds would understand and obey. John lowered his hand back to his gun, shrugging as if considering the request. "Ah, no. First you tell me exactly what this queen of yours has in mind."

"I have already told you. An alliance." There was something akin to glee playing in Todd's eyes that made John a little nervous and curious. It was as if the Wraith was bursting to tell him something but so far was able to contain the compulsion.

"No. You have to do better than that. You've been out there. How many hostile ships are infiltrating the galaxy? How many active scouting parties are there?" John demanded, adjusting his hold on the P90. He had counted four Wraith with Todd, and only two Drones but he was certain there were more.

Todd smiled. "You don't know everything, do you?"

"I know more than you do."

"If that was true you would realize you cannot begin to defeat them without our help."

"You need our help more than we need yours, pal. These are my terms. I want all the intel you have on these guys, everything. I want a fully developed attack plan which will meet my approval. I want you to stop colonizing worlds and stop the cullings until we can—"

"You want quite a lot, John Sheppard. You want more than I can give." He tilted his head slightly, a silent order to his companions but also a rather flirtatious gesture towards the man in front of him. It amused Todd to no end to keep John Sheppard at a disadvantage and a little uncomfortable. "Perhaps you should come with me to the Hive ship and meet our new queen yourself."

"No thanks," John said, but knew this was the chance he had been anticipating and knew he had to act fast and think faster.

Todd smiled. "I'm afraid that wasn't a suggestion."

All hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate Atlantis: Shepherd's Watch2

Lasers were firing, concentrated bursts of blue electricity that exploded boulders and tore up the grey dirt. Only a second later a barrage of bullets returned the favor to slice the ground and the enemy. Both Wraith and men shouted, falling to the ground and diving for cover. There wasn't much except for the shattered remains of a few rocks and the rising mist that dropped like a curtain between the two species.

John shot, spun, fell to the ground and scrambled for cover behind a boulder. He looked over to see Ronon and Rodney crouching down behind another one, but it was poor cover for both men. John tapped his earpiece. "Reynolds, intercept and eliminate! Dial her up when it's clear!" he ordered, ducking as a laser blast shot over him. He peered round and fired at the shadowy figures that were only revealed by the flash of their weapons. "Hey Todd! This is not the way to make friends!" he shouted, knowing he was giving away his position.

In reply Todd's laughter echoed on the mist and encircled them.

The bullets seemed to have little effect as the Wraith went down but then stood. They were creeping along, advancing behind the burly Drones.

John realized what they were doing. He looked over at Ronon and Rodney. "On my mark get your asses to the 'Gate and get the hell outta here!"

"What about you?" Rodney shouted back then fired repeatedly at a Wraith. It fell with a groan. But it only remained prone for a few seconds.

"I'll be right behind you! On my mark!" John repeated. He peered round, waiting for just the right moment.

"I shot him. I shot him but it didn't even slow him down," Rodney stated, shaking his head. "I mean I shot at Todd and I swear the bullet hit!"

"It did," Ronon assured. "Just keep shooting."

"Ignore the Drones. They're harder to kill. Go for the other ones," John advised. A stream of laser fire erupted around the three men, pulverizing any additional cover they might have gained. Instantly the three men returned fire, P90s rattling angrily and Ronon's big gun shooting yellow bursts that knocked down two of the Wraith. They were slow to recover.

"I want you to be my best man."

"What?" John was so startled by the nonchalant suggestion he almost lowered his gun. Instead he looked over to see that the Satedan was eying him, in complete seriousness. Rodney was staring at Ronon, mouth open in shock. "Huh?" John said.

"I want you to be my best man," Ronon repeated, as if there was nothing extraordinary in the request or when he chose to state it. He turned and fired after the blasts of laser fire paused.

"You're asking me this now?" John remarked in disbelief. He fired his P90, squinting through the siting to find his targets, but they were grey shadows in a grey landscape swathed in a grey mist. "Reynolds, report!"

Jason's voice came over the radio, crackling. "The 'Gate's secure, sir, but the bogeys won't stay down for long."

"Keep the road clear and the 'Gate open! We're coming to you!" John ordered.

"Sheppard? I was told it was the custom to have a best man when one gets married."

"Yeah…what? It's also the custom to have this discussion over a beer not during a gunfight!" As if to punctuate his disbelief John fired his weapon. "Who?" A sudden burst exploded the rock that Ronon and Rodney were crouching behind. The men jumped and ran to join John as laser fire chased them. John flung himself in front of them, on his knees and laid cover fire across the grey dirt, halting the Wraith in their inevitable progress.

"Amelia, who else?" Rodney answered, quickly replacing the clip on his gun as he slid next to John, breathing heavily. "That was close!" He fired, striking the ground, the rocks and finally a Wraith. There was no sign of Todd. In the mist the Wraith all looked alike which was frustrating and scary.

"Oh. Congratulations, I guess. Um, yeah, sure," John finally replied, too distracted to wrap his head around any upcoming nuptials.

Ronon smiled. "Thanks, Sheppard." He clapped the military commander on the shoulder, nearly knocking him down as John scrambled back for cover. "It's in two days."

"What? Two days?" Rodney exclaimed, lowering his gun and staring at his friend. "Wow…you kept that quiet, didn't you? "

"What's in two days?" John asked. He could scarcely hear his friends over the constant whine of lasers and bullets even though they were right next to him.

"The wedding," Ronon said.

"What?" John exclaimed, glancing at the grinning Satedan.

"That's only if we live that long!" Rodney warned.

"We will," Ronon said. He began to fire on the advancing Wraith.

"Okay," John said, hunching down as lasers played around them. "On three."

"On three? On three what? We surrender?" Rodney asked.

John shook his head. "No! After this next barrage then. I'll cover you. Get to the 'Gate and go through with Reynolds and his team. I'll be on your six. It's our only chance before they catch us all in a pincer move. On three."

Silence fell. John gestured, counting it down with his fingers. He rose, springing out from the battered boulder and fired, as Ronon and Rodney leapt to their feet and began to run towards the Stargate.

John ran backwards, firing his weapon, but he slowed, slowed. Hearing the Stargate being activated was music to his ears, and he was confident his men and his team would get back to Atlantis safely. A little insurance wouldn't hurt, however. John laid down more cover fire, then dove and crouched behind a boulder as laser fire sparkled where he had been standing only a few minutes ago. The blue rays were dancing particles in the grey mist. "Todd! Todd, you still want an alliance? It's just me now so stop firing!"

Instantly the lasers stopped.

John waited, heart beating rapidly, his hold on his gun tightening. If the battle had been noisy the silence was almost deafening. He peered round cautiously. The forms in the mist were stationary. Except for one who was moving ahead of the rest, stepping through the mist as if stepping through a grey curtain to take the stage and perform.

"It's time you met the queen," Todd said with a smile. "She is most anxious to see you, John Sheppard."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Go, go, go!" Jason gestured and his men headed for the Stargate. They formed a defensive perimeter around it and waited, fingers poised on triggers. Two forms were coming through the mist, indistinguishable at first until a familiar voice assaulted them. Jason stood at the DHD and had dialed Atlantis. So far the thing was working. So far the area was devoid of Wraith.

But that wouldn't last for long.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot, it's us! It's us, don't shoot!" Rodney was waving his arms as he emerged from the mist, Ronon on his heels. "Did you send the IDC?"

"I tried…it's not working!"

"What? Let me!" Rodney practically shoved the marine aside and attempted to use his own, his hands on the DHD checking it as the same time. "It's got a loose panel here…I can fix it! Won't take but a second! We can transmit the IDC again in a sec!"

"Where is Colonel Sheppard?"

"He's right behind us, he's…" Rodney turned to see no one had followed them. "Oh crap." He exchanged a look with Ronon. That was all it took.

"Go! I'll get him!" Ronon said.

Before Rodney could protest or offer to go with him the Satedan was gone.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Off world 'Gate activation!" Chuck Campbell announced. His fingers flew over the computer as the Stargate began to dial, each chevron flashing blue until moving on to the next symbol.

"It must be them! Raise the—" Richard Woolsey began to order.

"No, belay that!" Ann Teldy joined the Atlantis leader in the control room. "Are you receiving an IDC?" she asked, moving to stand behind the technician and look over his shoulder at his screen.

"No," Chuck admitted as the KAWOOSH was contained behind the Shield. It glimmered there, an active wormhole just waiting to be released.

"We need to wait for an IDC," Ann explained quickly before Richard could override her. "Colonel Sheppard's orders were quite explicit. Do not raise the Shield until you get a verified IDC. Doctor Zelenka, what is the state of the Hive ship?" She turned, gestured. A squad of marines entered the 'Gate room and took up defensive positions.

Radek Zelenka was staring at the blond woman, startled by her assumption of command. "It's on the move." He eyed his monitor. "It is not heading for Atlantis, however."

"Keep tracking it. If it changes course do not hesitate to activate the city's shield and get Beckett into that Ancient Chair. Can you track the alien vessels using Doctor McKay's program?"

"Yes…but so far they are just blips on the edge of the galaxy. So far I cannot determine their numbers or their headings."

"If there is any movement towards us cloak the city and we will initiate defensive procedures. Any motion towards Atlantis must be answered effectively. In fact I think we should page Doctor Beckett and have him go to the Ancient Chair just in case."

"But that drain of power will effectively pull the plug on the Stargate, cancelling the dialing sequence and stranding the teams," Richard warned. "You will be stranding our people on a hostile world in a hostile situation with no hope of rescue."

There was silence as everyone was staring at the blond woman. Even the city seemed to pause, caught in a hush that was only broken when Ann finally spoke at last.

Ann nodded. Her expression was stern, grave. She cradled her P90 in her arms. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate Atlantis: Shepherd's Watch3

"This isn't the way to forge an alliance, Todd!" John called from behind the boulder where he crouched. His P90 was clutched his in his hands. He should have been nervous, but he was oddly calm. Confident that his men and team were safely through the Stargate he had some bargaining room and could act with impunity. He peered round, his back pressed to the boulder to see Todd standing a few feet from the other Wraith.

"I only need you, John Sheppard. The rest are expandable."

"Is that so? Well, pal, not to me. Is your queen that much of an idiot that she thinks this galaxy doesn't need McKay?"

He sneered as the Wraith started to rush towards, furious primal rage on their faces. Apparently they did not take kindly to any disparagement of their new queen, and John filed that piece of intel away for now. They sprang out of the mist and were about to pulverize both him and the boulder when Todd raised an arm, halting them.

"No. Ignore the human's words. Now!"

John watched the Wraith fade back into the mist. He silently cursed. He had been hoping to take out a few more, but there hadn't been time. He stood suddenly, lowering his gun and stepping round the boulder. He took a few steps towards Todd, paused. "So?"

Todd smiled as his gaze raked over the other man. He was amused by the man's audacity and admired it. "For some reason the queen has quite a, a fondness for you, John Sheppard. She greatly desires to see you."

John studied his enemy. Todd was smiling. He had that I-know-something-that-you-don't smile and John felt trepidation. He ignored his misgivings. "Yeah, I can imagine. Happens to me all of the damn time."

Todd chuckled. The sound slithered along John's skin. "Tell me, John Sheppard…why are these intruders unable to feed on us? Hmm? You will tell me."

John frowned. He could feel a pressure on his temples, recognized the psychic penetration as Todd was attempting to either read his mind or force him to talk. John had felt a queen do this to him and he had been hard pressed to result, had been forced to his knees. But Todd's powers were not comparable to that queen's. John easily resisted him. "No. You will tell me how many scouting parties there are right now in this galaxy!"

Todd blinked. For a moment it had felt as if the human was exerting a mind power all his own but that was impossible. He smiled. "I see. I believe you humans call this quid pro quo?" He chuckled at John's surprise. His smile broadened. He loved keeping this human on edge. "Very well. For the sake of our alliance we shall test this. So far we have counted three."

"Three? Three scouting parties?" John asked, moving past the astonishment that Todd has made us of a Latin phrase, and moreover had used it correctly. His mind was working furiously as he computed the numbers. "Still on the outskirts of the—"

"Ah. My turn. Why can't we feed on them?"

John hesitated. He knew he was walking a fine line here. He didn't want to play his hand too early, or reveal all that he knew, yet he had to be somewhat forthcoming because the truth was that Atlantis needed this alliance as much as the Wraith did. "The enzyme," he answered.

"How? How does the enzyme make them unpalatable? What species are they?"

"Ah. My turn," John scolded. "Are they still on the outskirts of the galaxy?"

"Yes. So far."

"How many ships have they deployed in the—"

"My turn, John Sheppard. Do you not know how this game is played?" he taunted. "What species are they?"

John smiled. He said nothing, just stood there smiling, waiting.

Todd sighed, disappointed and impressed. "Very well. You shall tell the queen this. You shall tell the queen everything." He tapped a dial on his wrist, as the rest of the Wraith moved to suddenly surround them. "You shall tell us everything voluntarily…or not."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Ronon ran through the mist. Although it was a short distance from the Stargate to where they had encountered the Wraith the totality of grey was making it difficult to see any landmarks or any distinguishing features. He hoped he did not have to track John far, because it would be a challenge in this barren, bleak landscape, even for him. He ran smoothly, swerving past the obstacles of blasted boulders and chunks of dirt that would rise suddenly out of the mist and into sight like attacking phantoms.

Hearing voices he slowed, slowed, keeping both hands on his gun and approached stealthily. His gaze scrutinized the mist to see the forms of the enemy as they stood, still as statues. He saw Todd and John standing apart from the rest, talking in low tones. Ronon shook his head, not paying attention to the words but the body language. Both were tense, suspicious, but Todd was unarmed and John was holding his gun at his side. There appeared to be no threat at all.

It was as if they were just two guys who weren't mortal enemies having a quiet talk.

Ronon crouched, creeping closer. Quickly he counted the number of Wraith, marking their positions in his head. He halted, keeping absolutely still and silent as one of the Drones looked towards him, as if it had heard or seen him. The Drone looked back to Todd. Suddenly the Wraith all moved in concert, encircling John and Todd.

A beam of light dropped from the sky.

A culling beam.

Ronon swore and charged.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Oh crap!" Rodney stood at the DHD, staring up at the sky. Although he couldn't see through the grey mist and the grey clouds he know a Hive ship was on the move, closing in as his scanner was practically screaming with energy readings.

A beam of light dropped from the sky.

"No, no, no, no!" Rodney shouted, realizing suddenly that John might have deliberately stayed behind to cement an alliance, however unholy, in order to fight the new aliens. An alliance with Todd of all Wraith made Rodney's stomach turn and a fury towards his friend filled him.

He ran towards the light descending from the sky, ignoring the shouts of Jason and his team. At that moment he didn't care about himself or avenging Jennifer or even haranguing John for his misplaced heroism and stupidity. He ran towards where the light was falling.

He ran to save his friends.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

John felt a qualm and fought against the instinct to run like hell away from the beam and the Wraith. Instead he stepped towards it with an almost fatalistic acceptance. He would do whatever was necessary to ensure this alliance to defeat the fuglies. He would do whatever it took to protect Atlantis.

Until something slammed into him. Hard.

Ronon bellowed and crashed into John, knocking the two men barely out of the way as the beam swept along and took the Wraith. Both men fell heavily to the ground and rolled, hitting rocks and assorted debris.

John scrambled to his feet, snatching his gun and whirled, furious. "Damn it! Ronon, what the hell was that? Why aren't you through the 'Gate with the rest?"

Ronon stood, shrugged, nonplussed at his friend's anger. "They were going to take you."

"I know! That was the plan!"

"What? That's insane!" Rodney exclaimed, joining them. He stared at the two men. "John? John, what the hell were you thinking? The—"

A high-pitched whine interrupted and the three men looked up to see a pair of Darts zipping through the grey clouds. Lights flashed as culling beams illuminated the land, seeking their prey.

"Crap! Let's go now! That damn 'Gate better be open!" John shouted as the three men broke into a run.

"Now you don't want to go with them?" Rodney asked.

"Changed my mind! Let's move!" John bellowed. He slapped his radio. "Reynolds, I know you're there! Dial it up now and go through! We're on your six! Go!"

"Sheppard!" Ronon warned, and the three men swerved to narrowly avoid being captured. The bright light shone on the grey landscape, turning it silver.

"Go, go, go!" John shouted, practically shoving Rodney ahead of him. They dashed across the clearing. The Stargate was in sight, the shimmering wormhole a brightness that promised safety. Already the marines were going through it. John pushed Rodney headfirst into the matter stream, only to find himself being shoved by Ronon who followed on his heels.

A second later the matter stream winked out of existence.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Todd was on his knees. He stared at the floor, feeling a wave of shame although the emotion was not his own. Not really, and yet he did feel it. The Throne room was dark, oppressive and utterly silent. Even the Hive's engines were reduced to a dull noise in here. There was a circle of light around Todd, as if to mark him, but the rest of the room was in darkness. "I failed you, my queen. I almost had him in my grasp. In fact he had agreed to join us when that, that brute Ronon…intervened. Then he escaped through the 'Gate and we could not catch—"

A slap stung across his cheek. Sharp nails scratched pallid skin. Todd rocked with the blow but did not fall, remaining on his knees. He did look up, however, as the queen towered over him, pure fury on her beautiful face, glittering in her darkling eyes. Todd stared in unabashed awe. He didn't feel the trickle of blood sliding down his cheek.

"I accept my culpability and will endure whatever punishment you deem necessary, my queen. Only allow me to serve you."

The queen smiled. She touched his face, this time with a gentle hand as she caressed his jaw. The fury was replaced by a pensive mien, a more rational frame of mind. "Do not fear, Todd. We will have this alliance, and we will have John Sheppard soon enough."

Todd smiled, shivering at the sound of her voice, so gravelling and exotic. He shivered at the way she said the name John Sheppard, the weight of emotion in it almost possession. He stared, puzzled. "But how, my queen? Shall we try to—"

"No. He will come to us."

"He…he will come to us?"

"Yes, my pet. I have seen this. When the time is right he will come to us, when we offer a suitable enticement to lure him, and to create this alliance and to end those creatures. Then we shall end Atlantis…and yes, oh yes, we will end John Sheppard."

Todd nodded eagerly, smiling, relieved and happy and anticipating. He never doubted what the queen had said. He had complete faith in her. He had complete faith in her plans.

"You may go."

The queen stepped back with a graceful swish of her long black gown. She watched Todd move to his feet, bow and depart. The Drone guards were silent as always, burly statues in the shadows. The queen moved to her Throne and sat, staring at space.

She sat staring at the stars where no doubt in Atlantis John Sheppard was doing the same.

She sat waiting for the opportunity to lure him to the alliance, and to her.

She sat waiting, twirling one curl of dark hair round and round her long finger.

Elizabeth Weir smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate Atlantis: Shepherd's Watch4

"McKay's IDC! No, it's Sutton's!" Chuck announced. The technician was briefly perplexed as first one code was transmitted, then a screeching of static, then a different code danced across his screen as the computer translated it.

"Lower the Shield!" Richard ordered.

"No, wait! Which is it?" Ann deflected, staring hard at the screen and the jumble of numbers and letters playing on it. "We have to be sure!"

"Both…both have been verified, major!" Chuck argued.

"Raise the damn Shield now!" Richard all but shouted. "Have you team stand down, Major Teldy!"

"Not until our people are through the 'Gate, sir!" Ann ran to join the marines in the 'Gate room as they stood ready, guns raised. She slung her P90 up and aimed it at the Stargate. The KAWOOSH vomited out the matter stream, then snapped back to shimmer, free of any impediments.

Richard moved to stand behind Radek. "What's the status of the Hive ship?"

"It's moving out of orbit, but not towards us," Radek assured.

"Well, that's something. Keep me apprised." Richard headed to the 'Gate room as men began to fly out of it, running for their lives. He had wanted to ask about John, if the military commander was aboard the vessel or not but he waited; the fewer who knew the extent of the plan the better. The team of marines appeared, whirling and moving to their knees to take up stationary defensive positions.

Several tense seconds passed. No one came through the shimmering wormhole. Suddenly Rodney shot through and nearly fell, but the marines caught the physicist before he landed on his face. John was next, tripping and skidding as Ronon came after him and almost trampled him.

"Raise the Shield!" John ordered. "Stand down!" he shouted before someone inadvertently fired on one of their own.

The Shield sealed off the wormhole until it dissipated. The marines lowered their weapons and moved to their feet, relieved and waiting for further orders.

"Welcome back, colonel. I take it things did not go well?" Richard asked.

John shrugged. "You could say that. I just ow!" He rocked as Rodney suddenly popped him the jaw with a fist.

"You son of a bitch! What the hell was that? You order all of us to safety while you stay behind and make a deal with the devil? I'm not some damn prima donna that needs to be rescued! I had every right to be there and I had every right to kill that bastard but you decided to parlay with him? You just had to play the damn hero again, is that it? You just had to be the man, didn't you, Sheppard? I've had enough of that! You need to stop these damn foolish heroics and stay here where you are needed, not run off on some fool's errand! The Wraith can't be trusted, can't you see that? Todd most of all! I can't believe, I can't believe you would even talk to him much less strike up some kind of deal!"

"I did it to save the city, Rodney! Like it or not Todd's our best and only connection to this new queen and we do need their help to defeat the fuglies! If you're not here the city will fall! It's that simple! I need you here, not on some damn Hive ship in the hands of the Wraith!"

"You could have told us," Ronon stated, frowning.

"Yes, I could have but I chose not to tell you because it had to be this way," John said. He looked round. Everyone was staring at him, expressions ranging from surprise to disagreement to almost outright hostility. He glanced at Ann and saw she was both surprised and dismayed. "None of you seem to realize exactly what we're up against, but I do. The only way this city will survive is to make use of what allies we can. Those that have the technology commensurate with ours are the ones that can help us."

"The Wraith?" Ronon asked, clearly unhappy.

John met his gaze. "Yes, the Wraith. I don't like it either but that's how it is…unless or until we can get reinforcements from Earth. All right?" he snapped. His gaze encompassed the room. He looked at Richard. "They are open to an alliance."

"Good. The colonel is correct," Richard said, looking round the room. "This is the only course of action left to us now. We are isolated out here, and if Atlantis is to survive we have to make do with what allies will serve us best. Colonel, a word please."

John nodded, and followed Richard out of the 'Gate room.

"Stand down," Ann said, gesturing the marines with a dismissal. She sighed, shaking her head and staring after the military commander.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Ow!" Rodney flexed his hand again, rubbed the knuckles. "Damn he's got a hard jaw."

Ronon smirked, shook his head as the two men sat in the cafeteria. There were plates of food in front of them, half-empty now. "I could have told you that."

"I wish that you had." Rodney sighed, ran a hand through his hair. "You okay with this?" He didn't need to specify.

"No. Are you?"

"No. But I do understand the necessity." He sighed. "If we could only get that message to Earth," he mourned. "Then we wouldn't need to do this. Then John wouldn't need to do this."

"We could just kill Todd," Ronon agreed.

"Rodney, Ronon?" Teyla joined them, a worried look on her face. "I have just heard. We are allying with the Wraith again?" The distaste was obvious but concern for her friends overrode any personal opinions.

"Yes."

She stared at Ronon, then Rodney. "I do not understand."

"Against the fuglies," Ronon said. "It makes sense, strategically, but I don't like it."

"These things never end well. They always double cross us," Rodney agreed. "And Todd…he…I shot him."

"You did?" Teyla touched his arm. "Are you all right, Rodney?"

"No. I mean, yes, but I wish I had killed him. John wouldn't tell us that his plan was to get captured. For him to get captured, not the rest of us. Stupid!" He slammed his hand on the table. "Ow!"

Ronon exchanged a smile with Teyla. "I agree with you, Rodney."

"Wow…you do?" Rodney met his gaze.

"Yes. Maybe I should have asked you to be my best man."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

John sat back, sipping Scotch from a heavy glass as he was closeted in Richard's office with the Atlantis leader. "And there you have it." John had delivered a concise summation of the mission. Now he drank the proffered Scotch and waited for the other man to comment. The chair was comfortable, easing his sore muscles. It felt good to be back in the city, and the city seemed to return the feeling.

Richard's brow furrowed as he considered. He sat at his desk, nursing a glass of Scotch as well. "Perhaps it is for the best, colonel," he finally said. "I never liked the idea of you being held captive by the Wraith."

"Nor did I, but it was the simplest way to get intel on this new queen and to forge the alliance." John frowned, recalling Todd's peculiar behavior, as if he was a cat who had just found the cream. He wondered what Todd's ace up the sleeve had been, and if he would eventually discover it. "Apparently this new queen wants to see me and wants me alive, at least."

"For now. I say we wait and see if they make the next move."

"Agreed. Although if what Todd said is true and there are three scouting ships in the galaxy it might be the fuglies that make the next move." He set the empty glass on the table. "We might have to contact them. Is Todd's tracking device still working?"

"Yes. Radek's got a continuous scan on it. Right now the Hive is not heading for us, but it's heading somewhere away from that planet. So far we've detected no further incursions by the fug…the new aliens."

John smiled briefly as Richard has almost called the new species by the name John used, as nearly everyone used. Except for Richard. And Moira O'Meara. He shifted, feeling the report she had given him. He had it in his pocket still. "We'll let things settle for now. They know we're receptive and we know they're receptive. All we need is a catalyst to get the ball rolling."

"And that catalyst would be?"

John stood. "I have no idea. Thanks for this." He tapped the glass.

Richard smiled. "I think you earned it, colonel. We need to reach out to our human allies as well. We need to talk to the Coalition and the Genii again."

"I think you're wasting your time on that one."

"John, wait. Major Teldy. I think she went a little overboard."

John turned back to him. "How so?"

"She was quite adamant about not raising the Shield until she was absolutely certain the IDCs could be verified. It could have cost you precious time to get to safety and—"

"No. She was following my direct orders. The safety of this city and its inhabitants must be maintained at all costs."

"All? I think she overstepped her bounds, John, and she needs to be reminded of that and the fact that I make the final decisions."

"She was following my direct orders," John repeated, "and my orders as regards the military aspects are never to be contravened. With all due respect, Richard, you may run this city and lead this expedition but all military matters are under my purview and my orders are never to be contravened, not even by you."

Before Richard could reply John left the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Stargate Atlantis: Shepherd's Watch5

Carson Beckett shook his head. He shook it again as he stood in the infirmary, one hand on a console as he considered, considered. "No, love. It's not that I don't believe you. It's that I can't. Medically and scientifically it just doesn't make sense."

"Don't you think I know that?" Moira O'Meara flared. She sighed, facing Carson as they stood near the monitor. "Sorry, Carson. But I swear it's the truth. I tested it myself and every time I think of him, I mean I really think of him the city…it responds. The computer systems respond and I've been able to run simulations faster. I thought you would understand, since you have some sort of connection to the city now too, right?"

"Yes, but not as strong as his. I don't doubt you, Moira, I really don't."

"You just don't believe me," she realized. "I tested and tested it and every time when I think of him the city…it…it seemed to work better, faster…it liked me more, look I can't figure it out either and that's why I came to you," she quickly talked to cover her embarrassment at his increasing dubiousness.

"It's just not possible, Moira. Although the city is somewhat sentient it is still basically a machine running other machines and it couldn't possibly respond to your thoughts."

"But it does! Only when I think of him and then it—"

"You've been thinking of me?"

Both turned at the interruption. John smiled, slowly walking over to them as he had been listening to the argument, amused and intrigued. Carson was frowning but John ignored him, his gaze locked on Moira as she stared at him, flustered and angry. A white lab coat concealed her curves from him, but he was caught by the emotions in her brown eyes.

"John, the—" Carson began.

John said to Moira, "So…you've been thinking of me?" He stepped closer, voice lowering, brow raised in playful suggestion. "Were they naughty thoughts, doctor?" He licked his lips, a quick motion of his tongue across them.

Moira smiled, her gaze scolding, but suddenly a change came over her. Something doused the light in her eyes. Something erased the smile on her face. She looked away, looked at Carson and spoke to him. "I'm telling you the truth, Carson. Try it for yourself."

"Please don't. Wait, try what? Thinking of me? What? Moira, wait." But Moira stepped round him, passed him and quickly exited the infirmary. "Moira!" He sighed, turned to Carson. "What was that all about? Carson?" The doctor was scrutinizing him, blue eyes serious until he moved across the infirmary. "Carson?"

"Just some odd random quirk of the system, that's all, John. I think Moira's been working too hard and just imagining things that aren't there and could never be."

"What things?" John asked, following the other man.

Carson shrugged, eyed the military commander. "Do I really need to elucidate that for you, colonel? Besides that she believes that city is somehow responding to thoughts of you. As if it works better when you are brought into the equation, but we both know as remarkable as your connection to the city is it does not extend to telepathy now does it?"

"Huh?" John was thrown by the doctor's rather cool demeanor, not to mention his puzzling words. It sounded as if he was trying to refer to something else, but it was too oblique and John had no idea what it could possibly be. The idea of the city reacting to just the thought of him was intriguing, however. "Moira wouldn't lie," he defended.

"No," Carson agreed, "she wouldn't, but she could be mistaken. Did you need something, John? Oh." The doctor smiled. "I heard that Rodney decked you a good one."

"Yeah, he did…" John rubbed his sore jaw. "But I had it coming, I guess. No…I just…I heard Moira and I wanted to talk to her about the fuglies."

"Then why are you standing here talking to me?"

John scowled, turned and left.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Colonel? May I have a word?"

John looked up from his sandwich to see Ann standing near his table. He nodded, set down his sandwich. He had decided to have dinner before he cornered Moira to question her about the fuglies. He drank some water, waiting as Ann took the seat opposite him. She appeared worried and for once her blond hair was loose, falling prettily along her lovely face. She had on a plain blue t-shirt and pants which only highlighted her blue eyes. "Well?" he prompted.

"Oh. Sorry." She smiled, embarrassed as she had been unabashedly staring at the handsome military commander. He was clad in a black t-shirt and pants. He had removed the outer black woven shirt and his bare forearms were on display, as was his trim, muscled torso encased in the snug t-shirt. "I wanted to explain my actions, sir, my command decisions and the—"

John held up a hand, forestalling her. "No need. I already informed Woolsey you were acting under my direct orders. There will be no repercussions."

"Oh." She stared, surprised, and smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Not a problem, major. It's good to know I can count on you to defend the city and obey my orders." He lifted his sandwich to his mouth, hesitated. "Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Yes, thank you, sir. I'll be right back."

John nodded. He began to eat his sandwich as Ann quickly left to secure her own. He smiled, finding her relief amusing and her attraction flattering. He let the idea play in his mind, recalling the conversation of his friends, their teasing about his love life, or lack thereof. He pondered how to get round the regulations and rules, if he so desired.

He wondered if Ann desired him to do that.

As she returned she smiled and they ate companionably, just two people having dinner in a very relaxed atmosphere, yet John couldn't quite keep still and he kept looking round as if he expected his friends to see him and make their teasing comments. He almost wished they would interrupt.

"Sir? May I speak freely?"

"Of course, Ann." John had finished his dinner and drank some water. He sat back, waiting.

Ann smiled at him. "Sir…um, John. John, I think we should address what happened earlier. In the conference room."

"Ah." John shifted in his chair again, suddenly uncomfortable. He wondered why his friends didn't interrupt when he wanted them to instead of when he didn't.

"Yes. John, I won't apologize for that. I mean…I…" she paused as he met her gaze, assessing. "I know that it's against the rules and all, and I can understand that, I can. But you always say that things are different out here in the Pegasus Galaxy, and if you feel we might have a, a chance at something…what I'm trying to say is that if we want this we could work our way round any regulations, couldn't we?" She reached out and touched his hand as it rested on the table.

John didn't withdraw from the touch, but he did move in his chair. "Yeah…I guess we could. If that's what we wanted, I mean. I mean we'd have to be careful and go about it the right way."

"Of course, John. I wouldn't suggest anything else."

"Of course you wouldn't," he agreed, feeling a trace of disappointment and now he did withdraw from her touch. He stood. "Let's leave it a bit and let things settle down, shall we?"

"If that's what you want, John," she said, frowning. "John," she called as he began to leave the table, "this certainly doesn't count as first date."

He turned, smiled at her. "It doesn't? Are you sure?"

"Very funny, John. No, it does not."

"Ah. Well, I guess we'll have to work on that. Let me know when we are on one." Before she could reply he smiled, tilting his head in a flirtatious manner before he turned and sauntered out of the cafeteria.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Got any beer?"

Moira whirled in her chair, moved to her feet. It was late and she had been working in the empty bio lab, lost in herself and in the science. She stared as John walked over to her, moving slowly as if to fully engage her attention to every part of his body. Wordlessly she moved to a mini-fridge and procured a beer. She set it on a table near her then returned to sit at her station.

John smiled, both charmed and curious at her apparent aloofness. Apparent because he had deliberately baited her interest, deliberately luring her to stare and to react as his gaze raked along her. Finally she had discarded her white lab coat and his gaze could freely wander over her curves clad in the snug green t-shirt and khaki pants. Her brown hair was loose, falling past her shoulders. He stepped to the table, grabbed the beer. "Thanks." He opened it, sipped, watching her as she stared at the computer, fingers moving on the keyboard. "Fuglies."

Moira didn't raise her eyes from the screen. "Homo erectus," she automatically corrected. "Working up a profile now, colonel. I've been able to work with more of the extracted DNA with Carson's help, and I am running a few simulations about the evolutionary development based on that and comparisons to our own. Taking into account the neural implant I believe that the lincRNA may be the key to it. Don't worry, I'll have a full explanation in the report once it passes Simmons and—"

"No."

She froze. She turned at his quiet voice to see him watching her, drinking his beer. "I'm sorry? You don't need an explanation of lincRNA and the implications for the development of the brain in the human species?"

He smiled. "No, I do need that, God help me. What I meant is that you don't need to go through Simmons."

She frowned. "Of course I do, colonel. It is proper protocol to send all reports and findings to the head of the department so he can approve them and relay them to—"

"No." He set the beer bottle down and stepped closer to her, towering over her, a handsome man in black who appeared both relaxed and serious all at once. "From now on, Moira, you will send any and all relevant data directly to me. No, you shall bring any and all relevant data directly to me as soon as you discover it. Don't waste time with Simmons. I will deal with him if there's a problem. I want you to give me everything, Moira, as soon as you get it. Got it?"

She had to smile. "Got it, colonel."

"Good. And it's John, by the way," he reminded, gaze flitting over the wilting rose on her desk. One petal had fallen off the drooping flower. It lay like a scarlet tear near the monitor.

"Oh? Okay, Colonel John by the way."

"Hilarious, Moira." He began to leave.

"Colonel? John, don't you want this?"

He turned. She was standing, holding out the beer bottle for him.

"Oh. Yeah." He returned to her. He took the bottle, their fingers brushing as he tugged it out of her grasp as she held onto it, as if she wouldn't release it to him. "A word of warning, Moira," he chastised. "Don't ever get between me and my beer."

"Hilarious, John. I'll remember that."

"Good." He stood a moment, eying her. She returned his gaze.

He nodded slightly, turned and left the lab.


End file.
